


郎骑竹马来|The Wooing of Tim Drake by Titans_R_Us（中文翻译）

by zzyJanus



Category: Batman - All Media Types, 蝙蝠侠——全系列
Genre: Damian Wayne的情感, M/M, Tim Drake的情感, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 健康的关系, 关系发展, 在Damian年龄合法之前什么都不会发生, 始于甜蜜终于限制级, 每个人的情感, 求爱AU, 涉及未成年不过也不算, 的确有其他的角色不过他们俩是最重要的, 相思病, 酸倒牙的治愈系
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2020-09-07 17:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzyJanus/pseuds/zzyJanus
Summary: 每一举每一动，每一份礼物，每一个手势都是为了可能的最好结果。这种令人窒息的感情来源令人意外，但是Tim完全没有拒绝的理由……所以他也没有拒绝。这个小坏蛋不知怎么的就一点一点叩开了他的心门。与此同时，Damian对于他的求爱过程也十分满意。





	1. 暗送秋波|Sneaking into Courtship

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Wooing of Tim Drake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769899) by [Titans_R_Us](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titans_R_Us/pseuds/Titans_R_Us). 

说实话，起初Tim以为是Alfred。他也曾在Tim的办公室或者大宅的房间里留下食物和饮料，往往还伴随着对于他上一次进食的责备。

他放下一杯Tim所曾喝过的_最为美妙的咖啡_也不算太超过，好吗？转转头，或者起身去取另一份文件的时候，那醇美的饮料就在那儿了。就像是天堂终于开眼让Tim休息一下了。

然而咖啡开始出现在Alfred的势力范围之外的他的公寓里，Tim开始怀疑元凶另有其人。

Dick？不可能。Dick整个人和_拉斯维加斯地板秀_似的。感情奔放，附加至少三十分钟的窒息抱抱。还有，他总是胡扯自己的体重。一旦Tim讲一个关于胖子的笑话，紧接着强制抱抱就会演变成一场全面爆发的挠痒痒大战，**_见鬼_**。

Jason？好吧，他们不再是“_去死，替代品去死_”了。但是Tim非常怀疑，尤其是现在Jason大部分的时间都花在和法外者一起。

有可能是Cass。如果她不在香港的话。考虑到他们之间数小时的航班距离，也不可能。还有Steph……Steph从来不会做这种事情。即使是他们_过去_交往的时候。

Bruce不在考虑范围内，_最烂TLC_卫冕冠军。“_不。Alfred我没事。我没有失血四升……不过是失血三点七升罢了。_”【注1】

所以当他啜饮一口咖啡，眼角瞥见一抹黑、黄、红色时……哈。

第二天的家庭简报会上，他仍旧什么都没对Damian说。Tim只是啜饮着，在Dick哀嚎着那美妙的香气时保护着自己的神奇咖啡不受Dick骚扰。在Bruce谈起码头的状况的时候，他假装没有看见Damian偷偷瞄向他的眼神。

好吧，Tim可没料到。

* * *

他也不曾想过事情会升级。不过Tim也曾经犯过错。

他真的错了，他盯着自己的衣柜。盯着他衣柜里的_东西_。

真的，他的衣橱里塞满了这些年来他偷来的别人的衣服。一套Dick的旧制服，磨损得很舒适的棉针织衫。一件Tim从Jason那儿正当_得来_的皮夹克。几件从队员那里来的T恤，混杂在Alfred定时给他定制的熨帖的西装里。但总的来说Tim还是知道他的衣橱里有什么的。

一件深色天鹅绒外套可不在其中。

他将指尖摩挲过织物，_咒骂出声_。触感太奇妙了。像是云朵，极其昂贵的云朵，但是它也足够低调，Tim可以经常穿它而完全不会不搭他的风格。颜色衬托出他白皙的肤色和蓝色的眼睛。或许下次在Alfred的强制家庭晚餐会上Steph就不会再喊他一个疲惫的流浪汉了。

他验证了自己的假设，穿着它出席了下一个家庭晚餐会，得到了肯定的答复。

Steph的评价，“噢棒，_终于到了_你穿些别的的时候了，你这个流浪汉。”_天呐，我也爱你，不过不是那种方式，_Stephanie。

来自Bruce沉默的凝视和Alfred的反驳，“Timothy少爷总是看起来很得体，Stephanie小姐。”

但是Tim最为关注的还是Damian。他的神情转为得意，勾起唇角，不过一个字也没说。

Tim不知道他是不是真的该纵容这个。

* * *

答案是不。

不，因为他衣橱里的物件大幅增加。另一方面，他其他的衣物被清走了，_对于皮夹克Tim仍旧感到很沮丧_，直到只剩下Dick和Alfred的东西。说真的，每一件都不可思议的舒适而时髦。他甚至没办法抱怨，因为如果他要是真有时间购物的话，这些就是他会为自己正式购置的。

这么久以来他也没找到表达那种抗拒的方法。“别给我买那种我喜欢的衣服了。”或者是“不可以再有超棒的咖啡了，Damian，”可不是对待Damian新近行为的最好方式。

他是试图在弥补吗？自Damian从坟墓中归来重新开始他们的关系？Damian式的橄榄枝？

无论如何，Tim都得结束这个_被捆得紧紧的忍者_在他公寓的地板上堆了一地的局面了。真尴尬。其中一名伤痕累累的忍者不情不愿地用肩膀推了推一个通讯器……Tim接了过来，沉坐在啥放上。

“为什么他要这样做，拉斯？我不明白。”Tim嘴压在手关节上，固执地盯着那个挣扎着的人。

他那得意的嗓音隔着无线电都觉得刺耳。“胡说，你已经有思路了，你只是不愿意接受结论罢了。”

“我觉得他只是在示好。”这也是一个可能性。从一开始Dick就试图给那个男孩灌输一些同袍情谊。没过多久那就根深蒂固了？

拉斯哼了一声，“一名奥古从不会_单纯地示好_，Timothy。我本希望我们的交往能启发你。”

“是啊，真不幸。”Tim耸耸肩，很庆幸他们现在相隔千里。他开始嘘声把忍者们或是匍匐或是跛行着从他的窗户里出去好让他专心，“但是对这个来说十二岁是不是有点太早了？”

沉默的停顿。“我很讨厌为我愚蠢的孙子开脱，至少我的提议是隐秘的，然而Talia确实在十六岁就开始追求你们的Bruce了。”

我。的。天。

_“_拉斯我现在要挂了。_”_Tim不知道哪个更糟些，是拉斯觉得他自己很隐秘还是Bruce被一位未成年的肉食动物盯上了。_还是反过来呢？_

“确实，他有些年轻了，但是我明白他将目光放在一个有价值的目标上的原因。我猜我该感念于我的家族将以另一种方式得到你——”

Tim从未在无线电通话中感到如此多的满足感。他靴子底下发出的嘶嘶和砰砰的声音对他的耳朵来说可谓音乐。照顾拉斯的……

他现在究竟是在怎么对待Damian啊？

* * *

公寓里仍旧是暗的，但是当黎明来临时有一抹亮色。阴影开始退却，除了一处。某人旨在完成他的新路线。他等待着，直到听到淋浴的声音响起，然后从他的藏身所在走出来。

Drake一直在醒后就洗澡。总是很久，水温滚烫，仿佛他的前任者是在地狱里锻炼。那个少年自然不会在那里结束生命。在Damian的守护下不会。

他静静地窥视着公寓，戒备完善，木地板嘎吱作响。这个地方很旧了，但是仍旧状态良好，常常修缮。他们所有人的安全屋都是的。在Drake的卧室，Damian把一个杯子放在一份案件档案旁边，然后凝住了。

那里有一只杯子。

档案旁边一个有缺口的杯子，里面是他母亲珍贵的茶叶。

“Alfred说这是你最喜欢的。他说错了吗？”

Damian转身看见Drake倚在门上。他仍旧穿着睡衣，身后浴间的水哗啦作响。

“这是什么意思？”Damian咆哮道。

Drake扬起眉毛，“我也能这样说。实际上，我想我们要聊的东西有_很多_。”

以那句话开头的事情很少会有好的发展。Damian感觉血管内紧绷起来。Drake此前从未想过要_聊聊_。

“我没有生气，Damian。”他走过来，从Damian身旁伸出手去拿咖啡。然后他指了指床，“坐下来和我一起喝茶？”

他们肩并肩地一起喝着。茶水温暖着他发寒的骨头，然而他仍旧思索着这是不是Drake陷阱的又一个组成部分。

Drake餍足地叹了一口气，那声音也抚慰了Damian。至少他有一件事情做的是对的。“你会告诉我是什么时候吗？你打算什么时候开口？”

“在我复活之后，你和其他人给了我罗宾徽章。仿佛……你们终于接纳我担任那个角色了。”Damian僵硬地说道。“我开始从其他角度注意到了你的能力和对任务的投入。”

Drake哼了一声，似乎在催促他继续。

“我相信我们之间关系的改进是有必要的。你看起来对于我的行动适应良好……”他注意到了挂在门上他送给Drake的睡衣。它很完美，他心中涌动着占有欲。

“恭喜你。你真是有史以来的鬼鬼祟祟里最为鬼鬼祟祟的那个。”在Damian的大声反驳之中，Drake喝完了他的咖啡。“我花了一阵子才意识到你的礼物的真正含义。”

“_这是拒绝吗，Drake？_”Damian咬牙问道；他知道该来的总会来的……

“叫我Timothy。或者Tim。”他一只手撑住下颌。“要是我们真的要来献殷勤这套，最好还是喊我的名字，谢谢了。”

“Timothy。”他的舌尖滚动着这个名字，Damian希望_Timothy_会以为他的脸红是因为茶水。

“噢，在你长大之前_什么都绝对不会_发生的。**什么都不会**。”

当Tim还能够做到的时候最好还是划清界限。他记得爱慕某人的感觉，而他也决心不占Damian的便宜。Tim会说**Dick**是他的初恋。_Dick是所有人的初恋_。此外，他也没有在同谁约会，这整件事……好吧，Tim被吸引住了。在Damian移情别恋之前这都挺不错的。

_“当_你开始追求其他人的时候我不希望你会有任何后悔。_”_

_D_amian咆哮道。“你说的是_假如_”

“_当。_”

“_**假如**_。”

_Tim_预见他们头一次的争执就在眼前了。_“_喝你的茶吧，_Damian”_

_“还有，你说在我长大之前什么都不会发生是什么意思？”_

“你十二岁，这就是我的意思。”

Damian的头发都立起来了。“所以？当我的母亲遇见父亲的时候她也很年轻。”

“是的，我非常惊惧，非常_惊惧_地意识到了。但是她当时十六岁，而你不是。”Tim希望咖啡因能快点起作用。Damian的眼里闪着沉思的光，Tim觉得自己是不是该紧张起来了。

“我想这是另一件我得_偷偷摸摸_做的事了。”

“什——”嘴上传来轻柔的触感，Tim睁大了眼睛。

Damian跪在床上，把头贴在一起。他的嘴唇开裂，但是当Damian退开的时候有着茶叶的余香。

Timothy震惊的神情让Damian不禁笑了起来。这与他的意图相合。

“看起来你的咖啡好像喝完了，Timothy……_你想喝点茶吗？_”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注1】
>
>> Bruce不在考虑范围内，_最烂TLC_卫冕冠军。“_不。Alfred我没事。我没有失血四升……不过是失血三点七升罢了。_”
> 
> TLC，Tender, Loving, Care，温柔，爱心，关怀。 
> 
> 我这次发挥了一下贫瘠的创造力搞了一下中文标题，会不会有点土啊……🤣🤣🤣  
The Wooing of Tim Drake直译是追求Tim Drake，本章标题Sneaking into Courtship直译是暗中示好，之类的。要是有觉得合适的标题也请大家提示一下。


	2. 返你还童|When the Cradle Comes After You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian被魔法减龄了，Tim是他最喜欢的人。接“暗送秋波。”

Tim要宰了Dick。

“你知道，提米。Damian对你来说总是有点年轻的，”他伸出手去戳弄Damian圆嘟嘟得滑稽的脸蛋，“但我可真没想到你成了一个**名副其实**的_摇篮强盗_。”【注1】

他要是还不闭嘴，他就要欢天喜地地活剥了这个杂技演员的皮。“Dick我刚刚把他哄睡着。你敢把他弄醒……”

Dick再次去摸Damian。“但是他好/软/又好/捏/。”在Tim试图跑开的时候他呢喃道，“他从来就没有这么好捏过。”

“Dick。”Tim尽可能轻声地咆哮起来。当他胸口前的小负担轻轻动了动的时候，他滞住了。

最年幼的蝙蝠发出一声他从未听过的小小噪音，半是呻吟，半是抽噎。他胸前的一团再次扭动起来，可能是为了挪挪位置，也可能只是叫Grayson闭上嘴好让他睡觉。

Tim怒视着Dick，仿佛他能用灵魂中的纯然恼怒把他给烧了。Dick对此毫无免疫力。“没道理啊！”他气愤地低声道，“除了你之外Damian都不让别人抱着他！”

Tim知道。

这是他避无可避的不幸事实。最早大家还能轮流来，在Tim离开房间之前小骗子Damian表现得还是有点教养的。然后就连Alfred也只能安抚他一刻钟，然后就是嚎啕与尖叫。Tim忙得_脚不沾地_。要是说Tim在这周有什么教训的话——不要生小孩。永远。永远，_永远不要_。又及，要是皱起来的鼻子和泪汪汪的眼睛能说明什么的话，他最年幼的弟弟成了他真正的弱点。

这？这可无益于全职义警事业。

尤其是在Tim终于明白了，古人有云，“_小孩睡觉，你也睡觉_。”他_试图_在此同时进行工作，他真的努力了。在Damian坐在他的腿上打瞌睡的时候看看监控器，或者是做些案件分析。但是**他**又是什么时候昏睡过去的？好吧，在他的玩伴失去知觉的时候Damian特别沮丧。所以不久之后他就得自己上床睡觉了。

见鬼。

有人做了他们搞不定的事情，他的朋友们肯定_非常_高兴。

让——Tim——睡——觉成就达成。Tim只需要来一块蛋糕和一个派对了。

让Dick生他的闷气喝自己的咖啡去吧，Tim步履疲惫走向自己的房间，换句话说去大宅楼上_换班当保姆_。咆哮之后，依偎在他胸口处的小孩再次满足地叹息了一声。当Dami熟睡的时候他或许能有几个小时的幸福休息。然后是惯常的他在其他人下到蝙蝠洞为夜晚着装准备的时候咬牙切齿的妒忌。

_“_现在，要是可以的话我甚至会和**你**一起夜巡。_”_Dami宝宝在睡梦中皱起了鼻子，见鬼……_太可爱了_。

第一次Damian嘀嘀咕咕地要Tim把他抱起来的时候，Jason说了什么来着？噢对。“_老弟，蝙蝠宝宝对你印象很深啊_。”Tim伶牙俐齿地答“_噢再死一次吧。你的坟墓可想你了_。”也没有阻止那个年长的蝙蝠的窃笑。

蝙蝠们对于整个魔法减龄的事情并不陌生，但是，哇噢，Damian性格上180°大转弯可真是太妙了。他是一个要抱抱，甜蜜又_快乐_的小孩。至少在Tim身边是这样的。好吧，这么说并不是很合理。如果Tim在视线范围内，那么Damian和其他人也相处得不错，但是Tim真的很想给Talia一耳光。把Damian从这个小孩养成……他所熟知的愤怒小伙？倒不是说他和Damian之间仍旧有矛盾。在他表白了自己的意图之后就没有了。

他躺在自己的床上，胸口的重量传来轻柔的呼吸。这才一个月，可要是他们还不让Damian恢复正常，他可就要崩溃了。他保持耐心，然后起身定闹钟，浏览着细节：Zantanna正在进行研究。正联也在排查，他的电脑正在分析着文档和民间传说。总会有结果的。然后：他把他的小小爱慕者冷落一旁了。【注2】

好吧，可能也是要还欠下的睡觉债了。Tim瞄了一眼Damian然后顿住了。

Damian的眼睛半睁半闭。可以理解成“我真的在睡觉，可我就是控制不住我的眼皮。”或者“我现在就要醒过来然后找法子折——磨——你了。”

“嘘——”Tim安抚道。“就设闹钟，把眼睛闭上。”

但是Damian**什么时候**听过他的话了。那双眼睛睁大了，就为了要刁难他。呦。小麻烦。

Tim叹了一口气，躺在他身边，“好吧，”他轻轻地低声道，“我在努力了。真的努力了。让我休息一下。求你了？”

作为回应，Damian摇摇晃晃地把自己撑起来，上前拍了拍他的脸颊。

那就玩游戏吧。他已经有了一箱子了。毛绒恐龙，立体书，还有Bruce的一串旧火车。

太糟糕了，当Tim往那一堆走过去的时候Damian丑丑地噘着嘴，更加顽固地拽住了他的衬衫。小鬼，Tim好像变成了Damian最喜欢的玩具了。_想象一下_。但或许他搞得定。Tim做了个鬼脸，然后Damian爆出一阵超级夸张的咯咯笑，他们真得录下来。

“我知道你会喜欢的。这个呢？”他转了一圈，把Dami举到空中，放下来，小手放在他脸上，然后又举到一臂长的距离。

“上，” 笑声中掺杂着尖叫。“下。”鼻子贴鼻子。他们蹬着腿，大笑起来。

下一次，把Damian放下来的时候，这个小孩欢乐地攻击了他的鼻子。

“这是什么？要吃饭了吗？”Tim糊涂地说道。至少他没有用上牙，感谢老天怜悯。【注3】

当然这也没改变Tim本该预料到的事情。他感觉到Damian在他的嘴唇上流着口水，Tim猛地抽回了脑袋但还是太晚了。

他的嘴唇感觉湿湿的，“噫噫噫噫噫噫，好恶心啊Dami！”口水蹭到他的侧脸上。他突然意识到自己不再是抱着一个宝宝了。不再是一个宝宝了。

相反，一个少年狡黠而心满意足地笑着，整个人都抵在Tim身上。Damian倾下身，胳臂环住Tim紧绷着的脖子，他的重量把Tim扑到床单里。

“干得漂亮，Habibi，”他低声道，然后这个吻……比上一个吻要好得多。【注4】

唯一破坏了这完美场景的是Dick在走廊里的高歌，“真爱之吻”。不过那就另说了。【注5】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注1】
>
>> “ But I didn’t think you’d turn out to be a LITERAL _cradle robber_.” “但我可真没想到你成了一个**名副其实**的_摇篮强盗_。”
> 
> cradle robber，交往对象年龄要小得多的人，中文可以用“老牛吃嫩草”，但我不喜欢这个说法，所以直译了。
> 
> 【注2】
>
>> Zantanna is on the back end, doing the research side. The JLA is scouring and his systems running analysis on files and folklore. Something would ping eventually. Until then: he’d heft his mini-admirer around.Zantanna正在进行研究。正联也在排查，他的电脑正在分析着文档和民间传说。总会有结果的。然后：他把他的小小爱慕者冷落一旁了。
> 
> Zantanna is on the back end, doing the research side. The JLA is scouring，这句话实在没看懂，希望有大神斧正
> 
> 【注3】
>
>> "What’s this? Nom-nom-nom time?“ Tim states bemused. At least he’s not teething, thank god for small favors.“这是什么？要吃饭了吗？”Tim糊涂地说道。至少他没有用上牙，感谢老天怜悯。
> 
> Nom-nom-nom，是欢快地吃饭的拟声词，
> 
> 【注4】
>
>> “干得漂亮，Habibi，”他低声道，然后这个吻……比上一个吻要好得多。
> 
> 来源于阿拉伯文حبيب ，意为我的爱人。
> 
> （这个词的翻译有点晕，这是个音译的阿拉伯词汇引入英语了，不太清楚是该保留原文或者是音译成“哈比比”或者是翻译成“我的爱人”，之前也好像见过翻译成“哈比比”的。暂时先这样，如果大家有什么比较好的建议也请斧正。）
> 
> 【注5】
>
>> 唯一破坏了这完美场景的是Dick在走廊里的高歌，“_真爱之吻_”。不过那就另说了。
> 
> 我猜可能是音乐电影《魔法奇缘》的主题曲，电影设定是真爱男主角吻醒了女主角。
> 
> （[《魔法奇缘》](https://m.v.qq.com/play.html?vid=o0022lhslmj&cid=wvjlhgqjelhikvt)一开头就是这首，女主角艾米亚当斯，（是的我还顺便把这部电影给看了。））


	3. 领土侵略自卫反击战|Reducing Territorial Aggression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian是一个很有占有欲的小鼻涕虫。这本来不该可爱的，但就是有点可爱。Tim试图训练他，也有了一定的成效。

这都是Tim的错。

他明白。他本来就应该预料到这种结果的。这对作为策略家和任务领队的他而言是个人的失败。

“我很抱歉，Kon。”他对Kon说道，Kon给了他一个小小的宽慰的笑容，让他的心缩得紧紧的。不，等等。不过是Damian的胳臂环着他的腰罢了。

“没事，Tim。真的。”

“不，不是的。我像个废物一样被分心了，忘记了我们的计划。”他紧紧地抓住门框，把自己往前拽了宝贵的一英尺。“让我弥补吧，如果你_现在_想一起出去吃披萨或者什么的。”

“非常不可能，Timothy。”Tim艰难得来的一英尺在Damian的拉扯下缩回成了一厘米。这个崽子才十五岁，“_下个月就十六岁了Habibi_，”但是他们之间的身高差飞快地翻转了。Damian已经能舒舒服服地把下巴搁在Tim的肩膀上了，他现在正这样做，就为了朝着门外的超级小子吐舌头。

Kon朝他回敬地吐了舌头。他可没有那么有品。“真不愿告诉你，小罗，但是恶魔小子是对的。你哪儿也别想去。”

“什么？我现在就能_这样_出去！”在Damian半眯着眼瞪着克隆人的得意表情下，他的抗议显得很苍白。

“得了。你的拖油瓶今天晚上真的很顽固。并且我也不想往你挨抽的屁股上再新添愧疚了。”Kon靠着脚，手插在口袋里。【注1】

“_挨抽_？”

“那你来这儿干什么，克隆人？”Damian咕哝道。Damian知道Kon有多讨厌这个名字，但是TIm捅他的胳臂肘也没见有多痛。

“别没礼貌，Dami。”Damian哼了一声。

“是啊，你不该是很有礼貌的吗？”但是Kon甚至都没在注意Damian的怒视了。“但是重要的是，Cassie说既然今天晚上没有办法和我们一起玩了，那你就欠她一次，还有周日的集体聚餐。”

Damian喉咙深处呼噜噜地咆哮着。

Tim又试图拿胳臂捅了捅他，但是Damian拥着他的背，很难找角度。“好吧很公平。我做得到。说起来，我怎么敢拒绝一个女武神的命令？”

“你很明智，Tim。”他挥挥手，转身离开了，“给你的看门狗戴上嘴罩，周日要记得好吗？”

“尽力为之。”然后他将咆哮的Damian推进了公寓。Tim撞上门，转身面对着Damian。

“好了这真是够了，这是你第三次’耍手段’让我错过我的计划了！”“我怎么知道Alfred的菜谱会花那么久的时间？”他们今晚试着做汤。成果很_有趣_……但出人意料地可以吃。

“这个借口真拙劣，你知道的！那次你在早餐上差点咬掉Dick的手又怎么说？”

“……他活该。”Damian防备地交叠起双臂。

“_你在餐桌上宣称我最爱你！_”

“而Dick幼稚地答道，如果我回忆的是对的话：’好吧，提米爱我最久’。”

Tim知道自己得换一个策略了。“告诉我Damian，我在和谁约会？”

“是我。”Damian的胸口里浮起暖暖的嗡鸣。

“我今天晚上和谁一起做晚餐？”

一阵重重的呼噜声。“是我。”

“我和谁夜巡最多？”Tim的眼神目不转睛，走上前。

“是我。”

“谁爱我、喜欢我？”Timothy的手抚住Damian的脸，一边挑逗地安抚着少年。

Damian的脸上染上红晕，“是我。”

他轻轻地捏了捏Damian的脸。很可爱。“谁因为爱我、_信任_我而不再和我的家人和朋友吵架了？”

“_Habibi，这是作弊！_”

“以牙还牙，最最亲爱的。现在回答我的问题。”

Damian半是叹气半是咆哮着。Tim实际上把这叫做噘嘴。“……是我。”

Tim笑了起来，用一个吻奖励他。Tim尽可能地放轻了这个吻，但是Damian就是不让。他诱哄着Tim张开嘴，对于Tim维持着“深”吻的限制感到很失望。嘁。

“很好，最后一个问题，”Timothy嗓音中的窒息让他有丝丝满足。“_我爱谁？_”

Damian将脸埋进Timothy的脖颈里。他藏起脸来，Timothy笑了起来。“_我。_”

“很好。”Timothy说道，拍拍他。“现在来帮我洗碗。”

Damian耍了点小性子，还是擦干了盘子，脸上带着餍足的神情。

第二天，当他们在蝙蝠洞里运动时，Tim将他的干预计划付诸行动。如果他对假设是对的话，Damian会因为缺乏PDA采取行动了。【注2】

通常是Damian主动进行肢体接触。

当然，Tim会积极回应，但是嘛他并不是那种放得开的人。当人们不了解他的时候伤到你的感情会更难一些。但是对于Damian而言，所谓含蓄还是有一点……还远着呢。

因为他的的确确喜欢Damian。非常非常喜欢。

“Grayson，既然Timothy既不是一个女孩又没有红发，我要求你把手放在腰部以上。”当Dick帮着Tim做拉伸的时候，Damian讥诮道。

Dick报复地捉住了Tim的大腿然后抬得更高。“你就是嫉妒我_先_问Tim他要不要帮忙。”

一阵灼痛，Tim嘶了一声，但是在Dick投来关切的眼神时还是点了点头。柔韧性一直都不是他的强项。Dick能提点一下确实很好。就算Dick不太懂其实绝大多数人不会_要命的站立一字马_。

“别犯傻，”哐当一声。Damian在他正在用的器械上加了更多的重量。“我只是觉得那种辅助应当交给更加亲密的人。”

“你说什么鸟宝宝？想和我更_亲密_？”Dick意有所指地挤眉弄眼着。

“我刚刚从Cass那儿新学了一招神经掐，Dick。”Tim冷冰冰地说道。

Dick大笑起来，改为握住更为安全的腰部，“好吧，不许动手动脚。再来一套，好吗？”

“可以，但是千万别把我折成两半了。”

“别担心，那是Damian的活。”负重器材一声响，但是Damian并没有反驳他。实际上，当那两人在垫上热身时，那个少年只是克制地小声抱怨着。

如果Tim扪心自问，这不可不谓之进步。他更觉得正强化是必不可少的了。“谢啦Dick。”

“客气啦，小弟。”Dick站起身，向体操环走去训练胳臂。体操环安在角落里，不算完全被隔开，不过这样Tim的计划也就没那么明目张胆了。完美。

他朝Damian示意，“嘿，如果你做完了能不能帮我做仰卧起坐？”

少年人哼了一声，但还是顺着他的意思。Tim躺在地上，Damian跪下来，固定住Tim的脚。“做多少，Habibi？”

“唔，我想先做五十个。你能帮我数吗？”

他点点头，“对你来说有点少了，但是既然你想的话。”

Tim把胳臂交叠在胸前，开始做了。当他起身的时候，他飞快地啄吻了一下Damian的嘴唇。

“_Timothy！_”他猛地一惊。

“一个。我没听见你报数，Damian。”Tim紧接着做了第二个，给了他一个响亮的湿吻。

Damian瞪大了眼睛。“两个。”他低声道。

Tim笑了起来。

他咽了一下喉咙。“三个。”

“四个。”

“五个。”

到了三十五个的时候，Damian突然想到要重复多数来得到更多的吻。**小鼻涕虫**。他只在亲吻的时间更长的时候才_记得_好好数。

但是Tim可真不能怪他；他也不在意多做了锻炼……完全不。

并且他也想要_八块_腹肌。【注3】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注1】
>
>> “得了。你的拖油瓶今天晚上真的很顽固。并且我也不想往你挨抽的屁股上再新添愧疚了。”Kon靠着脚，手插在口袋里。  
Your ball and chain is pretty persistent tonight. 
> 
> ball and chain，称呼女友或者太太的一种方式。用拖油瓶（指旧社会妇女改嫁，带到后夫家去的与前夫所生的子女）其实不太合适，还在考虑要不要换一种说法。
> 
> 【注2】
>
>> 如果他对假设是对的话，Damian会因为缺乏PDA采取行动了。
> 
> PDA，public display of affection，当众亲热。
> 
> 【注3】
>
>> 并且他也想要八块腹肌。  
Besides he’s always wanted abs that can break cheese. 
> 
> abs that can break cheese，不知道是什么意思，瞎猜的，希望有知道的大神指教。 


End file.
